Dolls in Tokyo
by mikasa-senpai
Summary: You think you know what it is you want in your life. Among all the dolls in Tokyo, you found her. And suddenly you don't know what you want in your life anymore. Suddenly, all you want is her. A KaitoxAoko pairing where Kaito is cocky and overconfident, not so different from canon Kaito.


_I'll get to Forbidden Sins, I promise! I've just been so busy with school. I'm sorry! And one shots help me just get a quick idea out of my head, unlike chapters so I can get a whole lot more one shots done compared to the chapter stories. Okay I'll try and stop with the excuses, please read and enjoy! Leave a review maybe?_

"You" is Kaito

You think you know what you want in life. And what you want isn't too far out of reach. A high paying job. A large house. Fame. You even have money from your father's life insurance to buy everything you desire in the meantime. You're life is complete. Without even a wisp of a doubt, you know what you want and how you're going to get it. That's all your life has ever been.

You swagger your way through the city of Tokyo with the latest designers, soaking up the wonderful feeling of the countless eyes looking at you. _Ladies' eyes_, to be specific. But you keep your head high and never take a second glance, never look back. You might even take one under your arms or even bed one if they were worth your time. If any of them would have been worth your time. None of them though, have the face to be worthy of owning the title of Kaito's significant other. Regardless of their greed, regardless of perhaps an innocent beauty in a mix, none of them are worth the time to hold your glance on their face, on their body. So you walk on, against the current of dolls that all look the same with their heavy makeup and anxious, flirty looks.

Take a turn to the right, and you're in a shadier part of the city. Lines of clubs and bars and god knows what else. You didn't mean to turn this way. You just got a little lost, but since you went this far you might as well walk to the end of the street and find your way from there. And suddenly you run in to someone. To be accurate, it was the other than went running into you. Messy brown hair. The figure knocks himself off of you and you can't help but scoff. He falls to the ground and drops everything. From papers to a drink to a small blue flip phone. He sighs. Just a tiny one. One that's comparable to his existence.

"Watch where you going," you almost scowl at him. His coffee could've ruined your shoes. The words are in your throat and about to be spit on the boy but the boy looks up and you stop. She's a girl, you can tell that much from her long hair but it's too dark to see anything else. It's not like it matters one way or another. This is just another doll to be toyed with until he finds a new one, she seems to be quite a raggedy one at that. You bend down to help pick up everything that she had dropped, just as she does. Her head knocks into yours. "Sorry," you laugh lightly, though really it's her fault that he might end up with a bump on his forehead. It's her fault she dropped everything, so you don't understand why you have to help the pathetic kitten. "No, it's my fault," she says. She laughs gently. An honest, sincere laugh. Different than the ones you had gotten accustomed to.

When she holds everything in the crook of her arm (except for her drink, which had spilt and stained her shoes and jeans), she follows you out of the street. Somehow, even though it's completely unavoidable, you get agitated by it. When the street ends, you take a turn and you're fairly certain she didn't take the same one you did. But something tells you to take a look behind to check on her. So for the first time since you can remember, you take a glance behind you to check on the girl. She's standing where you had begun to part from the street. She looks tired, miserable. The porcelain doll looks like she's about to cry. Unsure of anything, the exact opposite of you. The sun hits her and she makes eye contact with you.

You can see her vibrant, blue eyes. Her messy, dark hair even seems to add character to her. She offers you a small, perfect smile. And suddenly you don't know what you want in your life anymore. Suddenly, all you want is her.

_How was it? I was thinking of this to be a one shot but the way I ended it, it seems it could go on, so whatever the readers want I guess? Some help on the plot with will be greatly appreciated if that's what is suggested. _


End file.
